glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Pack Up
Pack Up is a song originally by Eliza Doolittle. It was sung by Adam Crawford, Angel Adams, JP Ryan, Kurt Crawford-Hummel, New Directions, Quinn Fabray and Sugar Motta in the sixth episode of the first season, Popular. Lyrics Quinn I get tired and upset. And I'm trying to care a little less. When I Google I only get depressed. I was taught to dodge those issues. I was told Jake Don't worry, there's no doubt. There's always something to cry about. When you're stuck in an angry crowd. They don't think what they say. Before they open their mouth Adam, Angel, JP, Kurt, New Directions, Quinn and Sugar You gotta. Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag. And bury them beneath the sea. Kurt I don't care what the people may say. What the people may say about me Adam, Angel, JP, Kurt, New Directions, Quinn and Sugar Pack up your troubles, get your old kit bag. Don't worry about the cavalries Sugar I don't care what the whisperers say. 'Cause they whisper too loud for me Jessica Hot topic. Maybe I should drop it. It's a touchy subject. And I like to tiptoe 'round. The ship going down Angel We got no penny, no pound. So if your business is running out It's not my business to talk about. They don't think what to say. Before they open their mouth Adam, Angel, JP, Kurt, New Directions, Quinn and Sugar You gotta. Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag. And bury them beneath the sea JP I don't care what the people may say. What the people may say about me Adam, Angel, JP, Kurt, New Directions, Quinn and Sugar Pack up your troubles, get your old kit bag. Don't worry about the cavalries. Adam I don't care what the whisperers say. 'Cause they whisper too loud for me Talia It's just to test your ability. Let's count from one to infinity Don't rock the boat, gotta let it be. Gotta let it go, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Quinn and Sugar Tweet, tweet. Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet Tweet, tweet, tweet. Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet. Aspen and Valerie Tweet, tweet, tweet. Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet Tweet, tweet, tweet, tweet Adam, Angel, JP, Kurt, New Directions, Quinn and Sugar Pack up your troubles in your old kit bag. And bury them beneath the sea Kendra I don't care what the people may say. What the people may say about me Adam, Angel, JP, Kurt, New Directions, Quinn and Sugar Pack up your troubles, get your old kit bag. Don't worry about the cavalries Brock I don't care what the whisperers say. 'Cause they whisper too loud for me Quinn Yeah, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh. Yeah, eh, eh, eh. Yeah, eh, eh, eh Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By Adam Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Angel Adams Category:Songs Sung By JP Ryan Category:Songs Sung By Kurt Crawford-Hummel Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Quinn Fabray Category:Songs Sung By Sugar Motta Category:Songs Sung By Aspen Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Brock Dowell Category:Songs Sung By Jake Williams Category:Songs Sung By Jessica Rimmons Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas